¿Truco o Trato?
by yusha
Summary: Para Nara Shikamaru, el Halloween siempre había sido una celebración aburrida y sin chiste... nunca había entendio la gracia del Truco o Trato... por suerte, Temari estaba en Konoha para explicarselo. Reto #11 de los 100 Shikatemas


**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**Reto # 11 de los 100 ShikaTemas**

* * *

**Truco o Trato**

* * *

Para Shikamaru, el Halloween siempre había sido una celebración muy aburrida y sin chiste. Sencillamente, él no le veía la gracia a eso del _truco o trato _y mayormente a eso de disfrazarse… por lo que, en la medida de lo posible, trataba de evitar salir ese día. Para él, aquello era una festividad meramente infantil que aún siendo niño, ya había superado…

Y sin embargo, aquella noche de 31 de octubre, Nara Shikamaru, con 24 años cumplidos, se encontraba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, enfundado en un traje negro, con una capa negra con forro rojo oscuro, unos colmillos falsos en la boca y polvos blancos en el rostro, en dirección al departamento en donde Sabaku No Temari se hospedaba…

Porque sí, de no ser por la problemática rubia de la arena, él no estaría avanzando por las oscuras calles de una tétrica Konoha ambientada según la fecha, _disfrazado_ supuestamente de un vampiro, -porque había sido demasiado problemático elaborar un mejor disfraz,- listo para llevarla a la fiesta de Halloween que aquel año se celebraría en la academia.

Exhalando un suspiro, a unas calles antes de llegar a su destino, Shikamaru se preguntó por qué era que había aceptado participar en aquella festividad… y por supuesto, la pregunta había sido retórica, porque él sabía muy bien la respuesta.

Sencillo. La respuesta a su pregunta, era porque a Temari, el Halloween sí le hacía mucha ilusión. Y eso, él lo sabía, no porque la rubia de ojos verdes se lo hubiera dicho. No señor.

Nada más había bastado verla hablar tan entusiasmada de aquella fiesta, que le fue imposible negarse a llevarla… aún cuando implicase tener que disfrazarse…

Deteniéndose en la esquina frente al departamento de la embajadora de Suna, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la causante de sus sacrificios, con un puntiagudo sombrero negro con listones morados, agachada frente a un pequeño grupo de niños envueltos en lienzos blancos, sabanas agujeradas y rostros pintados, entregándoles paletas y caramelos como premios al gracioso truco que seguramente les había pedido antes ella… porque Shikamaru la había escuchado hablar aquella mañana cuan divertido era ver los trucos de los niños que de una u otra forma siempre se llevaban los dulces de premio…

-Problemática, ¿ya estas lista? – preguntó a modo de saludo, cuando el último de los niños recibió su recompensa y la vio ponerse de pie.

Además del sombrero puntiagudo, Shikamaru pudo ver que llevaba puesta una larga capa negra que la cubría por completo, impidiéndole ver su atuendo, posiblemente un vestido negro con cintas moradas a juego con el sombrero… sin olvidar aquella sonrisa que sólo a él le dirigía… a él, y a los niños que acababa de ver partir.

-¿Tú no pedirás trato o truco?- preguntó ella a su vez, al verlo avanza con su sonrisa de medio lado, y el muchacho se detuvo a menos de un paso de ella.

-Francamente me da lo mismo, a final de cuentas, obtendré mi dulce- respondió en un susurro, justo antes de inclinar su rostro al de ella, dándole un suave pero intenso beso en los labios…

Beso, que a pesar de ser correspondido, la embajadora de Suna interrumpió poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él para apartarlo un poco, y él desconcertado, la miró a los ojos en busca de una respuesta… y cuando vio que ella desviaba su vista hacia la izquierda, él también observó de reojo hacia aquel lugar, justo en el umbral de la puerta del departamento, dándose cuenta hasta entonces de los penetrantes ojos verdes de un alto pelirrojo lo fulminaba con la mirada…

Y palideciendo en extremo, Shikamaru tragó saliva con dificultad al caer en cuenta de que su cuñado, el Gondaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara lo había atrapado besando a su hermana…

O al menos, eso pensó durante los tan sólo diez segundos que Temari pudo soportar la risa, y mantener la marioneta firme antes de dejarla caer estruendosamente en el piso...

-Mendokusai… por eso es que no me gustan los trucos- balbuceó por lo bajo Shikamaru, deseando dejarse caer en el suelo para destensar los músculos que el susto le había provocado, pero como hacerlo resultaba muy problemático, se limitó a suspirar aliviado mientras apartaba la vista hacia un lado y se llevaba la mano derecha a la nuca, mientras escuchaba las estruendosas carcajadas de Temari que estaba que se partía de la risa y se había agachado, con las manos apretándose el estomago.

-Kami… ¡Shikamaru, debiste ver tu cara!- repetía una y otra vez la rubia de Suna, todavía muerta de risa.

-Sí, supongo que fue muy gracioso- dijo finalmente, mirándola de reojo, sin poder evitar sonreír de medio lado…

-Lo fue, de verdad lo fue – respondió ella, respirando profundamente, mientras se levantaba, y lo veía con esa enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara… y es que Shikamaru, por aquella hermosa sonrisa, podría perdonarle a su novia cualquier tipo de broma por muy absurda e infantil que fuera…

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó mientras la veía avanzar hacia la puerta, y ella, tras levantar la marioneta, entró al departamento desde donde respondió.

-Eso depende de lo que quieras a cambio…

Y entonces, Shikamaru la siguió al interior del departamento, con una ceja arqueada, sin comprender, mirándola acomodar la marioneta que Kankuro y ella solían usar en los Halloweens de Suna, antes de girar ligeramente la cabeza y mirar de nuevo a Shikamaru en la puerta recién cerrada.

-¿Y tú te haces llamar genio?- cuestionó ella, llevándose una mano a la cintura y volteando finalmente para verlo de frente…

Y el moreno, instantáneamente se quedó sin aliento, al ver que bajo aquella amplia capa su novia tan sólo llevaba puesto un ajustado corsé negro de satén con listones morados entrecruzados a juego con un diminuto y muy ajustado short negro, que bien podía pasar por un boxer femenino…

Por Kami… ese no podía ser de verdad su disfraz, ¿o sí…?

-Temari… que…

Aunque el pelinegro quiso preguntar, las palabras simplemente se negaron a salir de su boca, al ver a la rubia avanzar con paso sensual hacia él, deshaciendo el moño de la capa que instantes después cayó limpiamente al suelo, todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en la cara…

-Truco o trato, ¿recuerdas Shika?, de esto se trata el Halloween… y yo no soy tonta. Se perfectamente que a ti no te gustan las fiestas ni los disfraces, y sin embargo te has ofrecido a llevarme a esta… es obvio que estés esperando que hagamos un trato, ¿no?

La sola sugerencia de hacer un trato con aquella sensual mujer que se había detenido frente a él, le estaba dando repentinamente muchas buenas y excitantes ideas… aunque, si bien era cierto que él estaba haciendo algo para complacerla, la verdad era que él había aceptado llevarla nada más pensando en obtener únicamente su compañía y no algo más beneficioso para él… tal vez debería aclarárselo…

Pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo, sintió los suaves labios de Temari recorriendo con deleitante lentitud su mandíbula, deslizando su cálido aliento por su cuello… y eso que el que estaba disfrazado de vampiro era él.

Sintió entonces las manos de la rubia deteniéndose sobre su pecho, y sus dientes mordisqueando ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, y aquel pequeño gesto le provocó un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, causando inminentemente una reacción en su cuerpo y mente que se negaron a rechazar la oferta de hacer un trato placentero…

Sin estar realmente seguro del momento en que ocurrió, Shikamaru sostuvo a Temari por la cintura, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo, mientras sus labios desesperados buscaron también el contacto con la bronceada piel, hundiendo los falsos colmillos en la cuenca de su hombro y cuello, probándola lentamente, sintiéndola estremecerse por completo, friccionándose involuntariamente contra su cuerpo y gimiendo ambos ante el excitante contacto…

Con sus manos, lentamente el Nara comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, buscando la manera de deshacerse de la prenda que le impedía tener aquel cuerpo desnudo, mientras que Temari, un tanto más aventurada le desfajó la camisa e introdujo ambas manos bajo el disfraz acariciándole el bien delineado abdomen, haciendo a su hombre jadear…

-Mujer, ¿no pudiste elegir un disfraz menos problemático?

Le cuestionó un tanto desesperado de no encontrar la forma de quitarle el corsé, levantando el rostro del delicado cuello para apoderarse de los carnosos labios en un intenso beso, y acto seguido ella deslizó sus manos hacia el pantalón del muchacho desabotonándolo…

-Ahórrate el trabajo de quitármelo todo

Sugirió ella, conciente de lo complicado de quitárselo, y sintiendo los dientes de Shikamaru morderle el labio inferior con deleite mientras el pantalón caía. Sacándoselo sin soltarla, el heredero del clan de sombras la hizo retroceder hasta chocar contra el sofá.

-Kami… ¿de verdad pensabas ir así a la fiesta?

Preguntó al recostarse ambos sobre el mueble, y acomodándose entre sus piernas con premura para dejarla sentir el peso de su deseo, recorriendo con sus ágiles manos sus bien torneados muslos, y Temari no pudo evitar comenzar a jadear mientras lo sentía acariciar su ardiente piel.

-¿No te gusta?

Preguntó también ella con sensual voz, incitándolo a hacer más, comenzando a mover su cadera contra la de él, ahogando los gemidos en sus labios, disfrutando el placer de saberlo altamente excitado…

Y sintiendo los movimientos de Temari bajo su cuerpo, y los enloquecedores gemidos de sus labios, Shikamaru no pudo contener más el deseo de poseerla, de hundirse una y otra vez en ella, por lo que, llevando ambas manos a la estrecha cintura de su rubia, enroscó un par de dedos en el diminuto short de ella para comenzar a quitárselo.

-Sí, aunque ahora mismo peferiría quitártelo…

Le aseguró él deslizando lentamente la negra prenda, y descubriendo que efectivamente no existía más barrera que aquella cubriendo su húmeda intimidad… y ella, mordiéndole con deleite los labios, se dispuso a imitarlo para quitarle el boxer, rozando su miembro erecto con los dedos en el trayecto…

Sintiéndose al borde del éxtasis, Shikamaru se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos mientras su mujer le proporcionaba ardientes caricias que lo hicieron gemir audiblemente… estaba ardiendo de deseos, y no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más iba a poder contenerse… pero no tuvo que decir nada, pues Temari, que también estaba deseosa, lo guió hacia su intimidad, gimiendo ella misma ante el suave contacto con su falo que comenzaba a hundirse en su entrada, mientras Shikamaru se apoderaba posesivamente de sus labios, ahogando en ellos el gemido que el contacto les provocaba…

Aferrando ambas manos a la cintura de su chica, Shikamaru embistió lentamente en su interior, gimiendo placentero al escucharla jadear mientras arqueaba la espalda, y no paso mucho tiempo después para que ambos comenzaran el deleitante vaivén de sus caderas, dedicando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos a la maravillosa experiencia del furtivo encuentro sexual…

Porque en ese momento, Shikamaru deseó como nunca el poder prolongar aquel placentero acto durante toda la noche, poder escuchar sus enloquecedores gemidos, devorar sus ardientes labios, percibir su embriagante aroma, sentir más y más la arrebatadora sensación de estar en su interior, y por sobre todo, admirar la deleitante expresión de placer y deseo que Temari dibujaba en su rostro, mientras embestía cada vez con más velocidad y con mayor fuerza, guiado completamente por el placer y la satisfacción de saberla al fin suya…

Y ante esa idea de pertenencia, Shikamaru y Temari llegaron juntos al orgasmo que los dejó exhaustos, enredados todavía el uno en el otro, abrazados y besándose con dulzura y suavidad en los labios… olvidándose momentáneamente de la fiesta de disfraces a la que tenían que acudír, y quedándole al pelinegro completamente claro que eso del truco o trato no era sólo para niños, y que por ver de nuevo a Temari en uno de esos sexys disfraces, no le importaría tener que volver a disfrazarse...

* * *

_Y ese esl el fin, tan tan... xD_

_Kyaaaaaa!! una disculpa enorme por no haber publicado el fict el 31 de octubre como se tenía planeado, pero la verdad es que me han surgido imprevisto tras imprevisto, y a la fecha estoy enferma y medio moribunda... por eso no hice un lemon más explicito como las he acostumbrado... Anyway, no olvide dejar reviews y gracias por leer! xD_


End file.
